


When I saw you... I knew I was cursed

by celebrain



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Consensual Sex, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, No Dialogue, Reader's gender isnt specified, Reader-Insert, Sexual Fantasy, Telepathy, please stay away if blood makes you sick!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrain/pseuds/celebrain
Summary: Holding hands can be so intimate.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	When I saw you... I knew I was cursed

**Author's Note:**

> I,,,, I have no excuse.

Night has fallen in Volterra. Your human body longs for sleep, but your devoted heart does not want to leave Aro’s side just yet. You're sitting next to the leader of the Volturi, who is engaged in a conversation with Caius. Your hand is resting on Aro’s thigh as he caresses your open palm, drawing patterns on your sensitive skin, and tracing every finger individually, careful to never let go completely.  
  
You don't pay attention to the conversation, leaning your head back and closing your eyes to concentrate on Aro's ministrations. His thumb is rubbing delicate circles over the inside of your wrist before he lightly drags his nails across your palm and intertwines your fingers with his own. It's an innocent, affectionate caress, but you find it absolutely maddening. Your thoughts drift back to this morning, when you woke up to cold breath and ragged gasps against your neck, and you opened your eyes to see Aro leaning over you, inhaling deeply as he nosed along your jugular and shuddered with every exhale. You trust him with your life, obviously, he would never hurt you, although your blood entices him so.  
  
You relax further into the chair, remembering how Aro kissed every inch of your skin as if you were a feast, his fingers ghosting over your shivering form as if he was afraid to lose composure and _break_ you. Heat pools in your stomach as you recall the feeling of him making love to you, slowly and deeply, the delicious drag of his thick cock against your walls driving you insane.  
  
Your musings are suddenly interrupted as Aro tightens his grip on your hand almost painfully hard, his thigh twitching under your hand. You turn your head to look at him. He's still talking to Caius, his facial expression carefully neutral except for his wide eyes.  
  
You stroke your thumb over the back of his hand and his grip relaxes. He resumes the gentle exploration of your palm, although now his fingers are trembling, restless.  
  
You smile to yourself and close your eyes again, wondering what it would be like to give Aro what he desires, to _let_ him drink from you. It would hurt initially, there's no denying that. Surely he would press fully against you, and moan into your neck. But, would he greedily suck your vital fluid out of you, or would he watch it spill down your skin, and lick it up with relish?  
  
Aro releases a choked gasp next to you and clears his throat quickly before he resumes his conversation with Caius. He grasps your wrist possessively, pressing your hand against his inner thigh. Caius gives you suspicious side glances as he talks, surely he's noticed that something is going on, but of course he stays professional.  
  
You start to feel a bit breathless with anticipation, wondering what it would take for Aro to lose composure. You rub your hand against his thigh discreetly, picturing the Volturi leader above you, his teeth and his cock sinking into you simultaneously.  
  
What if you let Aro fuck you while he feeds on you?  
  
Would he be frantic, pounding into you, pumping you full while he sucks you dry?  
  
Or would he lie perfectly still, deeply concentrated on your taste, savoring every single drop?  
  
Aro abruptly lets go of your hand as if it burns him. He runs his fingers through his hair before he stands up and ushers Caius out of the room. After closing the door, the ancient vampire turns around and leans against it, his gaze fixed on you.  
  
Your lips part, letting out soft huffs of breath as you stare back at him. He doesn't move, just looks at you as if he wants to devour you, waiting.  
The tension between you is palpable.  
  
You mumble his name on an exhale, barely audible for human ears, and in the next moment you find yourself slammed against the wall.


End file.
